Frozen letter
by kuroi Honoo
Summary: GrayxNatsu. Natsu was away for a mission for a week then, when he returns he gets an unexpected news.Characters death.


Hi there! Okay well let's cut the crap and all, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, so please be kind to me… if I do make any mistakes please do inform me, the characters here that I used are pretty much the general character, so please bare with me…

Warning: Occ, Character death, swearing.

Pair: GrayxNatsu.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-.-

"Aww man! I can't believe that I'm done with my mission! I hope there's more good mission when I got back!" said a certain bright haired man, walking his way back to his guild, also known as Fair Tail.

Natsu was away from a mission for a week and just got back, the mission can't really be called a success, since burning up half of the village that he was supposed to protect counts, but he did get the job done though.

The sakura haired man got closer to the door of the guild, and being the kind of guy he is, he opened the door widely and let out a greeting.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!" says Natsu with a big grin on his face as he said to everyone who's in the large room, well not many are present, many of them left for mission with longer time to accomplished what they were supposed to do than Natsu's.

But as soon as Natsu went inside the room, he could feel something's not right.

Lucy and Erza, who was at the seat of the bar looked at him neither of the smiled at his presence, not even Happy, who looked pretty sad right now.

Natsu decided to walk over to them and maybe get some answer.

"Hey guys, why the long face?" asked Natsu to the three of them.

Lucy lowered her head down, hiding her eyes with her blond bangs.

'Now I'm positive that's something is not right!' Natsu said in his head.

"Hey Lucy are you-?"

"Natsu."

Natsu was cut off by Erza; she was glaring at him, making Natsu back away from her a few feet away.

"W-What is it Erza?" Natsu asked in fear of dying.

"We need to tell you something…" Erza looked at the down Lucy, and then continued.

"Something important." She finished.

Natsu quickly gain his usual composure then nodded at Erza who then leads him to a table in the far end corner.

When they sat, Erza gave him a serious look.

Natsu gulp, and then find the courage to ask Erza what is this all about.

"Hey Erza, what's going on?" Natsu suddenly regretted that he asked that.

"Gray's dead." The red haired woman said with a flat tone.

Natsu could felt that the fire in him had died for a while.

Then there were silence, all could be heard was Lucy's small sobs caused by her friends loss.

"Wha-what did you just say?" Natsu finally broke the silence that lingered through the air.

"I'm sorry…" with that Erza stood up from her chair and go over to comfort Lucy.

All that time Natsu just stood there eyes wide and for the first time in a long time, he could feel tears built up in his eyes.

'No way!'

_Hey Flame-head!_

'NO WAY!'

_Dammit! Natsu!_

A tear fell to the ground, then there was a loud scream.

"THERE'S JUST NO WAY!" Natsu screamed to no one particular.

-.-.-.-.-.

The day for Gray's funeral has finally arrived; none of the Fairy Tail guild ever saw this coming.

The mission that Gray was supposed to finish wasn't a difficult mission, but apparently the ice mage was caught off guard on his way home.

No one had actually known how the ice mage actually died.

One day the ice mage had gone to the mission and the next couple of days later, the guild was sent a bloodied box with the stench of blood. Mirajane had everyone gather up for this unexpected delivery, even the master is confused as to what is inside the box, because all that was written on the small paper on top of the box was:

_For the Fairy Tail,_

_Consider this as a present from us._

Everyone in the room was confuse as to what the note had meant, but as soon as Mirajane opened the box, everyone's eyes went wide and right at that moment, Lucy paled and has a sicken feeling in her stomach.

Inside the box was actually Gray's cross necklace splattered in blood and next to it there's a crumpled piece of paper also splattered with blood, and a small bottle with red liquid inside.

Gray's Blood.

"W-Who could've done such a thing?" ask Mirajane in utter shock, covering her mouth with her right hand.

The master is also in shock, not really expecting this kind of thing to be delivered in such a cruel way.

"I don't know, but there's nothing that we can do now…" Looking away from the awful view in front of him, he continued "Let us prepare a proper funeral for him."

"But Master! How could you be so sure that this…this is actually Gray's…" Lucy trailed off.

The leader of the Fairy Tail guild is silent and walks away.

"Erza, make sure you tell Natsu about this." that's all he said then he walks out.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The sky had darken a few minutes ago, signaling that rain will be coming soon.

All the Fairy Tail members gather around, all of them were silent, none dare to talk.

Natsu have a blank expression on his face, his eyes looked empty, keeping his head down, he tried his hardest to not cry over his friend's death, but it's failing.

A single drop of water drop from the sky, accompanied by others.

Natsu noticing it's raining, looked up to the sky, his bangs had fell down and is now covering his eyes.

'Heh… hey Gray, I can't believe a bastard like you can make even the sky cried over your death…' behind those bangs Natsu's eyebrows frowned.

'I can't believe that you made ME cried…' lost in his own world Natsu just let the rain wash over him.

"Um Natsu?"

Snapping out from his own world, Natsu looks over the source of the voice, finding Lucy, who didn't dare to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Natsu, I'm sorry for Gray's death, I'm sad as well, we're all are… so please don't let this bothered you…" Natsu know what Lucy meant, it was one day before Gray left the Guild for his mission.

"_Why can't I go on a mission as well?" ask a furious Natsu._

"_Because I would like to do this alone, and besides you'll get in my way…" Said a calm Gray._

"_Why you-!" Natsu was knocked down to the floor with Erza, and Gray had left not really wanting to get anywhere near Erza. _

"If it makes you feel any better, here." Lucy hand over a crumpled envelope that is covered in ice to Natsu. Natsu took a look at it confuse.

"It's from Gray, it's for you, and none of us dared to open it though… so I guess it's a private letter… Bye Natsu" and with that Lucy went back to where ever she was before.

Natsu hold the heavy frozen envelope in his hand, looking at it as if it is some kind of puzzle.

-.-.-.-.-.

As soon as the funeral is over Natsu said nothing to no one and quickly run to his apartment, as he arrived at his apartment he locks the door and sat on his bed.

Holding the frozen envelope in front of him, he melts the ice slowly.

After the ice has fully melt, Natsu ripped the envelop and reads the paper inside it.

**Dear Flame-head,**

**Damn I didn't think that you will be reading this crap. Well when you're reading this that means I'm dead already…**

**Natsu please listen, I'm sorry I left you, right now I'm in the world of regret, no heaven, no hell, no nothing.**

**These are the last words that I'm going to tell you.**

**I know that there's so much I've done wrong, I'm sorry for that.**

**Those people protect them; don't let anyone gets hurt unnoticed.**

**Natsu, I know that you will never believe me when I say this straight to your face, well actually I just got irritated when I see your face, but I right now I just want to say,**

**Thank you and I'm sorry.**

**I know that's not really the best thing to say but I really meant it, sorry that I won't be anywhere in the Guild anymore.**

**I'm sure you can live without me, but I'm sure as hell I can't live without you.**

**Well, Take care Flame-head.**

**P.S**

**I love you, Natsu.**

**-Gray**

Natsu can feel tears in his eyes again.

"Dammit…" clenching the letter in his hand Natsu closes his eyes tightly, remembering all the time in the past when he was with Gray. They are not always enemy, they could be good friends actually.

"_Hey Natsu look! Shooting stars!" a young Gray pointed at the sky._

"_WOW~! That's awesome! Quick! Make a wish!" said the young Natsu._

"_What?" ask a confuse Gray._

"_Just do it! Close your eyes and make a wish!" Natsu closed his eyes grinning like an idiot._

_Gray soften his looked then make his wish, 'I wish that I could be with Natsu forever…' when he opened his eyes Natsu was smiling at him, and he returned the smile. 'And keep that smile forever…'_

'Why do you have to leave huh? Are those guys who killed you really strong to take you down? Did you even fight?'

"_Dammit! Is getting hurt one of your hobby?"_

"_Shut up! Just help me here! I can't bandage myself up!"_

"_Tch… sissy…"_

_Twitch._

"_HEY FUCK YOU!"_

'Sure we fought a lot but,'

"_Seriously! I told you to stay at the island!" said a 9 years old Gray._

"_Hey I'm not weak! I can take care of myself!" defend Natsu._

"_Yeah, said the kid who clung to me when the boat drowns, it's a good thing I can swim! Or else we'll be dead by now!" said Gray angry._

'I know that you're always there for me…'

Natsu fell asleep after wards, still holding the letter in his hand.

-.-

A few sentences from Gray's letter are taken from the song 'Last Words - Thousand Foot Krutch'.

So what do you think? If there are any errors please tell me, and like I said before, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic please be kind.

Review please. Thank you! ^^


End file.
